Pokerstars
by Avoiding Time
Summary: Kakuzu já tinha visto de tudo. Mas aquela era nova até para ele... Será que ele tinha acabado de achar acidentalmente uma maneira de ele e Hidan cooperarem? ONESHOT


_Sabe aquela ideia de fic que não te deixa em paz até que você escreva? Conheça uma delas._

_Essa fic** não** é yaoi - A não ser que esse seja o desejo do seu coração e nesse caso, não proíbo ninguém de querer shippar loucamente._

**Pokerstars**

Como qualquer shinobi experiente – e principalmente, sendo um nukenin – era normal que encarasse a vida com aquele ar de quem já vira de tudo. Especialmente devido a sua idade, que não só era impressionante na média dos ninjas como também na dos civis.

Já vira guerras, confrontos, mortes, gente com todo o tipo de habilidade e muitas coisas que, no minimo, poderiam ser ditas como bizarras. Poderia passar horas listando a quantidade de meios que já vira alguém ser morto utilizando-se dos objetos mais bizarros desde vassouras até grampos de cabelo. Podia até mesmo prever muitos acontecimentos, por pura experiência anterior em situações parecidas. Nada mais era uma novidade para ele, tudo parecia parte de uma rotina da qual dava pouca importância.

Sim, Kakuzu já tinha visto muitas coisas na vida.

Mas aquela era nova.

Encarou estupefato a cena, embora, para quem o visse, sua expressão era a mesma de sempre. Pediu que o garçom lhe trouxesse algo forte. Tinha uma resistência incrivelmente alta ao álcool, mas naquele momento realmente sentia vontade de se embebedar, simplesmente por total incompreensão de em que mundo fora parar.

Bem ali, na sua frente, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Hidan, jogando pôquer. E isso seria 'normal', se o rapaz não estivesse ganhando.

Logo aquele garoto que não dava valor ao dinheiro, parecia incapaz de executar qualquer tarefa decentemente (que não fosse matar, isso ele tinha de admitir que Hidan sabia fazer muito bem) e que tinha os reflexos mais lentos de toda a história ninja, sabia jogar pôquer. Tantas vezes se perguntava como aquele garoto conseguira subir de rank com aquelas habilidades duvidosas e até mesmo chegaria a apostar seu dinheiro que ele nem deveria saber que dois mais dois dava quatro... Já tinha pensado varias vezes em processar o Jounin que o treinara, que obviamente tinha deixado muitas lições básicas para trás, mas como Hidan provavelmente já tinha dado cabo do cara há muito tempo atrás, deixou a ideia de lado.

Mas aparentemente o albino sabia alguma coisa sobre a vida, afinal.

Tomou um gole da sua bebida, esfregando as têmporas como se aquilo fosse lhe ajudar a digerir a situação. Assistia o garoto blefando de forma a instigar os outros jogadores a desistirem e conseguia, na conversa, levar os outros a apostarem mais. Se isso já era surpreendente, o fato de que ele parecia saber - _realmente _- como o jogo funcionava era um assombro. Até parecia ter alguma estratégia básica! Talvez esse fosse o segredo: os conhecimentos de pôquer tomaram lugar de todo o resto e não sobrou espaço para mais nada.

Seja como for, talvez fosse cedo para falar qualquer coisa. Ele ainda podia perder o dinheiro todo que havia conseguido, certo? Do jeito que se deixava levar facilmente pelo orgulho... Era melhor assistir mais um pouco.

E em pensar que Hidan tinha entrado no jogo com umas poucas moedas no bolso... Kakuzu não tinha falado nada, afinal, ele não tinha pedido dinheiro, mas o fato de que as poucas moedas estavam se transformando numa quantia maior não era algo que passava despercebido por ele. Gostava de ver dinheiro crescer, seja na maneira que fosse e nas mãos de quem quer que fosse – não era como se ele não pudesse simplesmente roubar depois.

Continuou assistindo e valorizando sua bebida, porque afinal, não gastaria mais do que aquela garrafa, ficar bêbado custava muito caro e ele não gostava de gastar.

Kakuzu deu um meio sorriso, virando o conteúdo do ultimo copo de uma vez. Hidan tinha perdido as duas ultimas rodadas. Era sorte de principiante, só isso. Mas foi uma boa distração. Já ia se retirar quando ouviu a voz de Hidan.

- … Já souberam? Parece que tem membros da Akatsuki na cidade. - Falou, com uma falsa expressão de medo.

Kakuzu teve de se sentar de novo. O que ele estava querendo com isso?

Não estavam no meio de ninjas, claro que não; Alias, até tinham alguns ninjas de baixa patente no bar, mas nada que registrasse algum ponto na escala de perigo. Quando saiam em missão e era necessário parar em algum lugar, iam para a periferia, para a sarjeta e se misturavam entre civis, bandidos comuns e ninjas de reputação duvidosa que se achavam melhores que os outros por saberem manipular uma kunai. Idiotas, é claro. Tomavam cuidado para que não fossem reconhecidos e que no máximo parecessem genins andarilhos comuns. Não era como se algum deles ia reparar a diferença, nenhum teve acesso ao bingo book, não tinham como saber sobre suas aparências, ainda mais se se disfarçassem.

Mas isso não significava que não conheciam histórias.

- Akatsukis, aqui? - Um dos jogadores, um homem baixo e atarracado olhou ao redor, como se suspeitasse de todos (menos do jovem que começara o assunto, é claro).

- O quê? Mas só me faltava essa, vem esses ninjas aí folgar na nossa área... - Um homem, com o porte (e cheiro) de um pescador e com uma faca enferrujada mas bem afiada amarrada nas costas se manifestou. Parecia não ter medo de shinobis de rank alto, mas Kakuzu conhecia bem aquele tipinho. Era o primeiro a fugir em uma situação de perigo.

- O que eles iriam querer aqui? - Perguntou um terceiro, mais novo que os outros dois e que parecia mais esperto, pelo modo como seus olhos se estreitaram em suspeita.

- Bom, aí já não sei... - Hidan subitamente abaixou o tom, se debruçando sobre a mesa – Mas durante a viagem eu vi alguma coisa.

- Você viu eles? - O baixote suava, os olhos esbugalhados, engolindo completamente a mentira.

- E sobreviveu? - O pescador que outrora tinha esnobado dos ninjas, parecia bem mais preocupado agora.

- Não, não vi eles exatamente... Mas vi rastros de luta. E tinha uma presença. Um chakra muito estranho. Nunca senti algo como aquilo... Parecia... Não ser humano.

A expressão de Hidan de medo tinha sido tão convincente que o até o terceiro homem e mais descrente parecia ter acreditado dessa vez. Hidan continuou sua história mirabolante, mas Kakuzu não estava prestando mais atenção.

Ao invés disso, reparava nas mãos do garoto, enquanto ele trocava as cartas de sua mão. Kakuzu sorriu com escarnio. Claro, de jeito nenhum que ele venceria sem roubar. E sorte a dele que os outros estavam distraídos o suficiente com a história (e, claramente, não eram shinobis e nem tiveram algum minimo de treinamento para aguçar a percepção) para não ver o modo descarado como Hidan trocava as cartas que tinha em mãos.

Kakuzu já vira tudo o que queria. Deixou o dinheiro contado sobre o balcão e se retirou. É. Talvez fosse hora de dar uma chance para o garoto.

Hidan subiu as escadas cantarolando. Tinha ganhado uma boa grana. Finalmente poderia gastar com algo, já que o mão de vaca filho da puta que era seu parceiro nunca lhe deixava nem comprar comida quando estava com fome.

Chegou no andar onde tinham alugado um quarto – o único andar sem uma misera luz e mesmo assim, podia ver as baratas se afastando ao som dos seus passos.

Estava distraído e só notou que tinha algo errado tarde demais. Virou-se rapidamente, fazendo menção de pegar a foice quando se lembrou que não estava com ela no momento. Ia apelar para luta corpo a corpo quando percebeu que a figura a sua frente era bem conhecida.

- K-Kakuzu-! Quer me matar de susto, seu merda? Porra! - Reclamou, levando a mão ao peito enquanto se recuperava.

- Ia mesmo tentar derrotar um inimigo com suas próprias mãos? Isso sim era algo que eu gostaria de ver. - Mesmo no escuro, Hidan podia sentir o sorriso de escárnio do parceiro por debaixo dos tecidos.

- Cala a boca. - Resmungou entre dentes. - E o que você quer? Só dar uma de filho da puta mesmo?

Kakuzu deu de ombros.

- Eu vi você jogando hoje.

Hidan demorou um segundo para registrar a informação adequadamente.

- Vo-Você tá querendo me roubar, é isso?! - Ele se afastou, tentando proteger os bolsos. - Caralho! Não posso gastar dinheiro, não posso ter meu dinheir-

- Não vou te roubar. - Deu um passo a frente. - Você ganhou esse dinheiro de forma digna, não vou tomar de você. - _Não quando ele sabia que poderia vir dinheiro maior._

Hidan pareceu confuso por uns momentos mas relaxou e sorriu.

- Ah, bom... Então, o que raios você quer comigo?

Kakuzu sorriu por debaixo da mascara.

- Te parabenizar por não ser um completo inútil. Embora você só tenha ganho porque aqueles homens eram patéticos. Qualquer um com meio cérebro teria percebido que você roubou.

- O quê? Eu não roubei eu-

- Hidan.

- Tá, - Ele cruzou os braços, bufando, como uma criança pega no flagra. - eu roubei. E dai? Vai voltar lá e me denunciar?

- Não. Você sabe que não dou a minima para como o dinheiro é adquirido. - E Hidan já tinha sofrido bastante para entender o quanto ele não ligava para o _como_. - Mas você precisa de um pouco de... Aperfeiçoamento.

- … Aperfeiçoamento? - Se não estava entendendo muito aquela conversa, agora era que não entendia porra nenhuma mesmo. - Vai me ensinar agora, é isso?

- Ensinar? Não. Mas quem sabe você não aprenda. - Kakuzu passou direto por Hidan, se encaminhando em direção aos quartos.

- Que? Mas- Que merda toda foi essa? - Perguntou, seguindo Kakuzu, mas não recebendo resposta alguma.

Deu uma bufada e já ia para o seu próprio quarto quando de repente o mercenário parou em frente a porta e se virou mais uma vez para Hidan.

- Ah. Sim. Quase me esqueço. Agora que sei que você pode ganhar dinheiro, na próxima vez que quiser parar para descansar, pague você mesmo. Começando por hoje. - E fechou a porta na cara do albino antes que ele pudesse protestar.

- –! Seu filho da puta! - Gritou, dando um soco na porta.

Alguns meses depois...

Uma garçonete entrou para servir bebidas aos jogadores que se aglomeraram nos fundos do bar, onde poderiam jogar em paz. As apostas estavam ficando cada vez mais altas. Em parte por causa da bebida e em parte porque uma certa dupla de forasteiros continuava fazendo apostas ousadas e pareciam confiantes demais na vitória. E não havia nada que eles quisessem mais do mostrar para aqueles dois quem é que mandava ali.

Kakuzu e Hidan estavam sentados mais ou menos de frente um para o outro. Haviam mais uns dez jogadores na mesa e muitos deles eram experientes – em roubar, é claro. Mas nenhum deles possuía 91 anos de experiência, disso Kakuzu tinha certeza.

O Akatsuki mais velho mandou um olhar por cima das cartas, que Hidan entendeu imediatamente: hora de encerrar por ali. Era a deixa dele.

Esperou um dos jogadores mais bêbados (e que no dia seguinte acordaria com uma bela dor de cabeça e sem um centavo no bolso, do jeito que a coisa andava) tentar pela quinta vez contar uma história estranha sobre uma quitandeira e um peixe enorme, que no final não tinha pé nem cabeça e o sujeito enrolava todas as palavras. Finalmente, um dos homens ao seu lado decidiu lhe dar um golpe forte o bastante para deixa-lo fora do ar – ele estava perdendo mesmo, que diferença faria? Melhor ter menos um bafejando álcool em cima de todo mundo...

Hidan viu naquilo uma oportunidade perfeita.

- Você é ninja? - Perguntou para puxar assunto.

Os outros jogadores olharam desconfiados para o homem, que pareceu um pouco desgostoso com a pergunta.

- Não... Tive treinamento, mas isso foi antes de perceber que ninjas não passam de um bando de filhos da puta.

Seguiu-se uma série de afirmativas ao comentário dele.

- E afinal... Ninjas são humanos? - Arriscou perguntar o mais novo do grupo, que não era a primeira vez que se manifestava para perguntar algo idiota.

- É claro que são, imbecil! - Um dos outros não teve paciência. - São tão humanos quanto qualquer um e ficam se achando melhor que a gente com esse papo de "proteger as vilas"... Conheço bem essa laia!

- Eu acho que nem todo o ninja é humano... - Começou Hidan, como quem não queria nada, atraindo a atenção dos outros. - Já ouviram falar da... Akatsuki?

Os dois Akatsukis presentes puderam ter um enorme momento de satisfação ao ver aquele bando de ladrõezinhos de quinta se entreolhando, assustados.

- Isso é lenda. - Disse o mais velho (depois de Kakuzu, é claro, não que alguém soubesse). - E depois, ouvi que eles pegam missões como qualquer outro ninja, não tem nada de assustador nisso como fazem parecer.

- Ah, mas eles são fugitivos! - Outro mais cauteloso se intrometeu. - Ouvi dizer que eles tem um dos espadachins da névoa...

- E Akasuna no Sasori. Eu o vi uma vez em Sunagakure. Não era um cara para brincadeiras.

- Dizem até que eles tem mortos vivos... - Sussurrou o mais novo, que quase fez Hidan gargalhar mas ele conseguiu manter o papel.

- Ah, sim! Também ouvi essa história! Os caras são muito fodas, nunca falharam uma missão e são os maiores matadores de lá. - Disse o Akatsuki, torcendo para que ninguém notasse o tom de orgulho com que falava.

- S-Sim! Eles não gostam de deixar testemunhas...

- Dizem que são a própria morte personificada. - Kakuzu decidiu acrescentar seu próprio tom melodramático.

A temperatura da sala gelou e de algum modo todos estavam aterrorizados apenas com a ideia de encontrar os Akatsukis. Claro que nisso tudo, já dera tempo suficiente de Kakuzu executar toda a sua estratégia e a vitória já estava garantida para eles.

- É... Talvez _isso_ realmente não seja humano. - O homem que havia falado cheio de convicção antes teve de admitir, engolindo em seco.

- Bom mas não precisamos nos preocupar! - Falou Hidan, olhando para Kakuzu, tentando segurar o riso. - Seja lá o que forem esses caras devem estar a bilhões de quilometros daqui! - Baixou suas cartas na mesa, sendo seguido pelos outros jogadores.

- Claro. - Kakuzu se surpreendia que ninguém estivesse notando o quão canastrões eles estavam sendo agora. - O que eles poderiam querer numa vila tão pequena como essa?

- Afinal de contas, eles nem são humanos! - Completou Hidan com largo sorriso enquanto o mascarado depositava as suas cartas sobre a mesa, ficando óbvio que a dupla tinha levado tudo.

… É, talvez não formassem uma equipe tão ruim, afinal.

* * *

_Engraçado que essa é uma das fics que eu acho que ninguém vai ler? _

_De qualquer forma, passei mais tempo do que deveria escrevendo essa oneshot e apesar dos momentos em que odiei ela intensamente, gostei do resultado._

_Uma curiosidade é que a ideia geral dessa fic era mais ou menos como eu começaria a escrever a sequência da "Uma nova geração de Akatsukis?!" com os filhos deles crescidos. Abandonei o projeto mas a ideia continuou, de certa forma._

_Fic repostada porque... Bem não tenho bem uma justificativa, mas da primeira vez eu tinha esquecido de colocar os personagens. lol_

_Se ler, comente, deixe seu recado, diga oi, essas coisas. É de graça e o quadradinho tá bem aqui em baixo!_


End file.
